


swayin' in the breeze

by onelastchence



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastchence/pseuds/onelastchence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae comes home to find his - stupidly stubborn - husband asleep on their couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	swayin' in the breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [hyungmilk](https://twitter.com/hyungmilk) on twitter based on [these](https://twitter.com/hyungmilk/status/739135757487476736) [tweets](https://twitter.com/hyungmilk/status/739136050598023168).
> 
> If my writing style seems familiar to you, I used to be SilentRay. My fics have been orphaned, account deleted, and this is my fresh start.

Jongdae unlocks the door to the apartment and peers in. Normally, the click of the lock would have been answered with Junmyeon’s head peering out from whichever room he happened to be in, but today Jongdae is met with silence.

He closes the door softly behind him when he spies Junmyeon’s tuft of hair peeking out from the top of the couch. The head of hair is moving, swaying, almost, like cloth in the wind. Jongdae, amused, moves around the couch and his smirk melts into a fond smile.

Because there, dozing off on their couch, swaying as he jerks away every once in a while, is his beautiful dork of a husband. Always refusing to go sleep in the bedroom because he says that you should only sleep on the bed when you’re ready for a full night’s sleep.

Jongdae shakes his head fondly and disappears into the bedroom to dig in his closet. He comes back with his favourite pink fleece blanket, the one with the white polka dots that matches the stuffed bunny that Junmyeon had won for him at the amusement park when they were still university students stupidly in love.

Not much has changed. They’re still stupidly in love, just not university students any more. For good measure, he takes the stuffed bunny - Myeonteokki - with him. Carefully, so as not to wake his husband, he drapes the blanket over his lap and tucks the bunny into his side, supporting his neck so he doesn’t get a crick when he wakes up.

Later, Jongdae will show Junmyeon the video that he took of him swaying as he slept. Later, Junmyeon will yelp unattractively as he chases his husband around their apartment to get him to delete the video. Later, Junmyeon will manage to tackle Jongdae onto their bed and tickle him until he cries with laughter. Later, Jongdae will tug Junmyeon on top of him to snuggle into after his husband relents. Later, they will still be as in love as they always have been.

But for now, Jongdae is content with watching his husband sleep through the lens of his phone’s camera. For now, Jongdae saves the video with a content, affectionate smile and gently shifts Junmyeon so that he’s leaning against the backrest of the couch, pecking him on the cheek for good measure.


End file.
